gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Karim Dolson
, |hidep= |race= Black |gender= Male |height= 5'6'' |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Black |hidec= |family= Curtis Dolson Amira Dolson James Dolson |affiliation= Grove Street Families |hideg= |businesses= Unemployed. }} Karim Nehemiah Dolson is a 18 year old African American teenager who is a part of the Grove Street Families and generally hangs around the lower area of Ganton and Idlewood. He is known for hanging with the G' Street Clique and doing small time crime such as , and etc. Detailed History Early Life In the beginning of the bright and clear Autumn of 1993 San Andreas Amira Dolson gave birth to Karim Dolson in the early hours of the morning in the All Saints Hospital. In which, Karim's father, brother and aunt were there to witness his birth. At that time, Karim's parents were living in the small suburbs of Jefferson and the Dolson family was located right in the middle of Four Points where there was a mix of Asian, Black and Irish people. Karim and his brother James Dolson were brought into a home where both of their parents, Amira and Curtis were working at steady jobs that paid a good amount of money to help them stay on their feet, meaning their upbringing was good for both Karim and James. Livng around Jefferson had no problems at the current time, with the Jeffersontown Mob still being small and not being too much bother to the residents there. The only other gangs being North Jefferson Ballas and Uptown Bloods which were mainly gangs with people of the black ethnicitys being involved in these gangs. Karim's earlier years saw him raised in an area where there were often , and . Although Karim and his family were never bothered and didn't witness these crimes first hand, the area they lived in saw these crimes happen daily and didn't see it as anything different from the next, so it went unnoticed until Karim grew older. Growing Up As Karim grew older, him and his brother went to the local elementary school, both being students that attended regularly. James was slightly older than Karim, being six years older than him. Karim looked up to how well James was doing in school and often worked hard at a lot of objects to keep him and his parents happy. Karim was known to be very good at an array of subjects; but lacked attention and though for other subjects in the school. Karim would often spend some lessons in the halls, lounging around and hanging out with his friends, this would often get him into trouble and thus, having to make his parents have to deal with the school's principal. This meant there was plenty of problems for Karim with him being kept behind in a few grades. During these years spent at school, Karim would anticipate the days he would get to hang out with his brother at the local basketball courts where they would spend evenings and weekends playing basketball, chilling out on the benches or sharing tapes, CDs and vinyls they could get their hands on from the locals or uptown folk Uptown folk mainly being from areas such as Market,Commerce, Temple, Conference and Marina the term Uptown is considered to be in the upper areas of Los Santos, with the people being more well off, etc as the uptown folk had more access to records and new releases. The Uptown people would occassionally sell to Karim and James as James held a big interest into . But James would mainly take the bus to the main parts in Market to buy from and as the prices the Uptown people would charge was high and extortionate. James would sometimes take Karim along to go to these places. This is how Karim managed to experience such areas as Market, Pershing Square and Rodeo, where he would see Los Santos as a large location and all the city lights, fast cars and big houses. This only occured when James got paid for his work at Jeffersontown Autos Which at the time, was a working business. This large collection of hip hop and rap helped build Karim's understanding of music and also, the subjects of rap music that opened his eyes to the real world in gangs, women, cars and so on. James would also play an important role in getting Karim records from underground rappers such as , , , and so on. Whilst building a great knowledge and taste for music, this meant Karim would constantly be, in one way, hungry for music and a need to keep feeding himself new songs and artists to enjoy. Karim sometimes, coming home from school or being in the local area in general would encounter problems with younger teenagers that belonged to families of Jefferson Town Mob where he would get harassed for his belongings, often threatening him knifes or . But his worst experience was on the way back from school, due to a recent fight in the school with a local boy he was placed into detention where he had to stay an extra hour. Due to him finishing later it meant he was heading back at a later time at around four o'clock and at this time, it was winter meaning the nights were drawn in sooner. Karim quickly walked home, keeping his head down and kept his pace fast. He got around the corner of where he encountered five boys on BMX bikes. Karim attempted to avoid the group but got spotted by their ring leader, who himself, was the boy involved in the school fight they previously had that day. Karim quickly sped up and began to run along the road, as he got to the set of houses he bumped into one of the boys who sped up from the alley way. Karim tried to reason with the boy but soon, the others turned up, this is when the boy who was involved in the fight came onto Karim and repeatedly punched and kicked him. Once he was done he threatened him and opened up his bag, stealing his , his copy of and his wallet, taking most of his money and fleeing. As Karim got home his father and brother both rushed to him, he exclaimed he was ok and retired to his bedroom, quickly placing a CD on and relaxing on his bed. After this encounter with the boys he was quite bitter and started to bunk off from school, spending his days hanging out at Jefferson Courts.